Dawn Rising
by wolfpack princess
Summary: Alex Meraz is Pauls little sister and Seths best friend. She lost contact with her extended family when she and her mother moved to Denver when she was 14.Now she's back with a secret and a coven of vampires out for her blood.Will she forgive them? R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Alex

Emergency-Paramore

LeahPOV

Life has gotten pretty quiet over the years. It's been almost four years since I first phased and the Volturi incident. Renesmee has grown quicker than anyone thought and looks 16. Edward and Bella weren't happy about that, but when are they ever. Mom and Charlie have started dating. I mean I like Charlie and all but no one can ever replace my dad.

I was currently sitting on a log at the beach. It was the rare time the sun was out and we decided to have a barbeque instead of a bonfire. I was watching ever one else play and goof around but I stayed to myself. They thought I was being a bitch and moping over Sam again but I wasn't. I was actually thinking about Alex.

Alex was my brother's best friend. They grew up together and were inseparable. That is until she and her mother moved to Denver when she was 14. She was also Paul's little sister so I knew him before I phased. Paul was so over protected over her until she was in the 6th grade and he was a freshman. He became a total player and started to forget about her. And I knew it hurt her more than she let on. The next year her parents started having problems and separated. Ten months later they got a divorce. Mrs. Meraz was a lawyer and moved out to Seattle. Paul and Alex visited her on the weekends. After the divorce Mr. Meraz stared to work later and their family just started to fall apart in less than two years.

Seeing their family like that made me thankful for mine, but I guess I was thankful enough. Sam, my high school sweetheart dumps me after disappearing for weeks for my cousin! And if that wasn't the icing on the cake my dad dies of a heart attack after seeing me phase.

I knew Seth was heartbroken over it but never showed it, only when Alex was around. Then only a few weeks after my dad's death, Alex springs the news on us that her mom is moving to Denver, Colorado. I had never seen Paul or Seth so angry before. I really thought Seth was going to turn then and there but Ales was able to calm him down.

The day she left Seth phased for the first time after yelling at Mr. Meraz for not fighting to keep Alex here. All he said was that it was out of his hands.

She and Seth would e-mail, call, text, and video chat each other. But soon they started talking less and less. Once she went totally MIA for an entire month. She later called and said she couldn't be his friend anymore. I'd never seen him so hurt before. After that he tried so hard to imprint and forget about her but he just couldn't. I even doubt Paul has made any contact with her since she left which was about four years ago. That meant she was 17 now.

Soon everyone came up to the beach and started sitting down on logs and eating. Everybody was having a good time just laughing and in small conversations.

Suddenly we heard a car pull up into the parking lot. It was a JaguarXJ220. It was the most expensive car I've ever seen. I immediately knew it was someone rich. But what were they doing in La Push?

The driver side opened and Mrs. Meraz stepped out dressed in a suit. She was a very beautiful person, standing at 5'10" with long black hair that went mid way down her back, and dark brown eyes.

She started walking down the path towards where we were. I glanced over at Rachel to see her sweating bullets. Of course she was nervous on meeting Paul's mother. Mothers are always judgmental of their sons' girlfriends or in Paul's case fiancée.

Once she came over she came to a stop and smiled over at Paul.

"Hello son." She said.

Paul stood up while grabbing Rachel's hand and went to hug his mother.

"Hey mom. Long time no see. I'd like you to meet Rachel my fiancée." He said proudly.

"Hi Mrs. Meraz it's nice to finally meet you." Rachel said smiling.

"Well dear you pass my inspection." Mrs. M said laughing. That got us all confused. Who else did she need to impress?

The passenger door slammed open then shut and a Supermodel worthy girl started towards us. She had black hair that went just below her bust styled with bangs. She was about 5'7" has an even copper skin tone and deep forest green eyes. She was wearing and pair of shorts, black converse and a long sleeve fitted shirt. The shirt however came a little above the rim of her shorts and you could just make out a belly piercing.

I looked in her eyes again and realized only one person had forest green eyes like that. And that was Alexandra Meraz. Paul's little sister and the girl my brother has been in love with since he was ten.

"Alex?" I asked as she stopped in front of everyone. She looked up and gave me a sly smile.

"Hey Leah, long time no see."

**So tell me what you guys think of this story. Most of you have already figured out I love stories about one of the pack members imprinting. Read and Review**

**~Wolf Pack Princess~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Imprint

Bring Me to Life-Evanescence

SethPOV

I was in shock at first. I couldn't believe Alex was back. I had missed her so much over the years she was gone.

She was my best friend and the only girl I had ever truly loved. I realized this when I was ten.

Now most of you are thinking most ten year old boys think girls are gross but not me. It was Valentine's Day and she got this card from a boy she had a crush on. I was so angry and didn't know why. Then Leah told me I was jealous. That's when I realized my feelings for her.

"Alex?" I heard my sister asked. Her head snapped to her direction and she gave her a sly smile.

"Hey Leah, long time no see." She said.

She turned her head and that's when my dark brown eyes met her deep forest green ones.

Time stopped. All ties that I had to this earth were gone. My loyalty towards the pack, my love for my family, and my kindness to the Cullens were gone. Alex was my life now. She was my soul mate and I would do anything to make her happy.

PaulPOV

I stared at my sister dumbfounded she was so different. She wasn't the same fourteen year she was she left. We didn't say goodbye on the best of terms. She was so angry with me for disappearing at night and never coming home. I would have to lie to her about where I was at and she would always yell at me. Sometimes I would take it and sometimes my damned temper got the best of me and I would yell right back. One time it was so bad she said she hated me. And the worst part was she never took it back.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was around 3 am when I walked in. Sam had us running extra patrols ever since we caught the red headed leech near the boarders._

_I headed upstairs to my room and was surprised to find Alex sitting on my bed. Things between us were getting rocky what with me not telling her about the legends, mom and dad's divorce and her and mom moving to Denver._

_I couldn't hate my mom for taking her, I'm mad that my dad's just letting her. He didn't even argue he just shrugged his shoulders and left._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked her frustrated. I was tired and wanted some sleep._

"_Where did you go?" she asked and I could tell she was trying to stay calm._

"_None of your business." I grumbled._

"_LIKE HELL IT IS!" she screamed. It's a good thing dad was always working late nights now._

"_What I do doesn't concern you." I growled._

"_Yeah right. You were with Sam and his gang. You know he dumped Leah for her slutty cousin right?" she asked angrily._

_That struck a nerve because we all thought of Emily as the mother of the pack. Hearing someone say that about her made me need to defend her._

"_Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about." I shouted._

"_I bet he has you guys on drugs doesn't he? Its steroids. That's why you guys buffed up and are angrier then usually."_

_That was a low blow for me and I just lost it._

"_Dammit Alex, why do you have to be such a pain? Can't you just leave me alone? I don't know how Seth stands you. I can't wait until mom takes you away from me." I yelled._

_Immediately after I said it I regretted it. Hurt flashed across her face and it was quickly replaced by anger._

"_You are the worst brother ever! I can't wait to be away from you. I HATE YOU!" she screamed and slammed my door._

_I fell to the floor as silent tears racked my body._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Paul, Alex is going to be living with you for the summer." Mom said. I sucked in a breath of air. Alex was going to be staying here for 3 months. I was happy but worried about the vamps out there. Alex doesn't take authority well so if we tell her to stay out of the woods she is more likely to do it.

Seth's face lit up at the sound of that and I inwardly growled.

Alex just rolled her eyes.

"Don't expect me to like it." She mumbled.

"Oh and I almost forgot." My mom reached into her bag and pulled out a ring and handed it to Alex.

"This should keep you out of trouble"

Oh you've got to be kidding me." She said. She slid it on and stalked of to get her bags.

"Well I guess I'll leave you all to it." mom said.

As everybody headed back to the beach mom pulled me aside and leaned toward me.

"Paul, there are things about your sister and I that you don't know. And as much as I live you it's not my place to say. It's when and if Alex decides to tell you. Just be patient with her. It's a rough time." She whispered in my ear. With that she went back to the car and drove off. Then standing where my mother once was Alex. We stared at each other for a minute before she walked off.

**Authors note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while I will be updating a story every week from now on. THX**

**Wolfpack Princess**


End file.
